Bersinar
by Hureira
Summary: Joonmyun terkesima melihat istrinya sendiri, "Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu." Katanya. EXO, GS, merubah nama, OOC. Joonmyun/Girl!Jongdae dan Jongin/Girl!Tao


Hal-hal baru, hal yang tidak biasa, membuat berdebar, bukan?

.

.

.

Jungda bukan perempuan yang senang kalau gaunnya memenuhi lemari, dia malah bingung dan jadi sedikit tertekan karena semua gaun berteriak untuk dipakai dan semuanya manis sampai Jungda susah untuk memimlih satu.

"Yang ini atau yang ini?" Tanyanya, menunjukan dua gaun pada Joonmyun.

"Yang..." Joonmyun terlihat berpikir, "Yang mana saja terlihat bagus padamu."

Jungdae menghela napas, "Yang benar saja?"

Joonmyun terlihat sadar Jungda tidak suka dengan perkataannya, "Baiklah." Katanya, kali ini serius memilih antara dua gaun itu.

Merah tua atau gading, Joonmyun lebih suka gading, "Yang di tangan kananmu."

"Ok." Sambut Jungda. Dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk ganti, Joonmyun berpikir kenapa dia masih malu-malu begitu, tapi Joonmyun tak punya waktu lama untuk berpikir, dia juga harus cepat-cepat berpakaian, jadi dia mengambil kemejanya dan mengancingkannya.

"Joonmyunie, bisa kau bantu aku?" Tanya Jungda, kalau Jungda memanggilnya dengan manis begitu Joonmyun tidak akan marah walau dipanggil dengan nama.

Joonmyun baru memasang sabuk, "Ok, aku kesana, Sayang." Katanya, berjalan ke kamar mandi di mana Jungda berada.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Joonmyun di pintu kamar mandi, saat itu dia menyadari resleting gaun Jungda yang belum ditarik. Saat itu Joonmyun terdiam sebentar, tapi Jungda tahu dia sudah sadar kenapa Jungda minta bantuannya.

Joonmyun mengelus punggung Jungda, bra hitamnya lebih seksi dari apapun, dari warna apapun, lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam gaun itu, "Jangan macam-macam, Kim Joonmyun." Cegah Jungda.

Joonmyun tertawa kecil, lalu menarik resleting gaun Jungda, tangannya tidak lagi bergeriliya, dia mencari aman juga, "Hitam?" Tapi pertanyaannya membuat Jungda memerah.

"Kenapa kau membahasnya?" Tanyanya.

"Suka saja." Jawab Joonmyun, dia memeluk Jungda dari belakang merasakan bahan renda dari gaun pas badan itu, turun ke pahanya dan menyusup ke dalam gaunnya.

"Kim Joonmyun." Panggil Jungda, nadanya terdengar berbahaya. Kemudian justru Jungda yang barbalik dan mencium Joonmyun di bibir.

Mereka rapi meskipun Joonmyun bergerak membawa Jungda ke luar kamar mandi, tangan Jungda semula ada di dada Joonmyun kini bermain di kerah kemejanya dan memeluk lehernya, mengancingkan kancing paling atas yang belum sempat Joonmyun kancingkan.

Ini bukan waktu yang mereka bisa pakai untuk bercinta.

Keduanya menjauh, Joonmyun menjilat bibir menggoda Jungda. Jungda tersenyum. Jungda lalu mengusap bibirnya dan memulas lipstick.

"Merah gelap, merah gelap." Kata Joonmyun berulang, itu warna yang Joonmyun sukai dan Jungda pasti memakainya. Joonmyun sendiri sedang menyimpul dasinya.

"Aku sudah pakai merah gelap." Kata Jungda, datang pada Joonmyun untuk membantunya menyimpul dasi. Simpul dasi yang dikerjakan Jungda selalu saja lebih rapi daripada yang dikerjakan Joonmyun.

"Aku ingin menciummu." Kata Joonmyun, Jungda pandai menangkap maksud dan dia tahu setelahnya akan terjadi apa.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang. Nanti, kau bisa melakukannya nanti."

"Aku bahkan tidak memintanya." Kata Joonmyun, "Kau menawarkan diri, begitu?" Dia memeluk pinggang Jungda erat.

"Kim Joonmyun! Jangan macam-macam."

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam sampai nanti malam, percayalah."

.

.

.

Apa yang membuat mereka pergi hari ini? Tak lain tak bukan adalah pernikahan salah satu relasi Joonmyun, Jungda tidak kenal tapi tetap harus datang. Joonmyun terbiasa berbasa-basi di acara seperti itu dan Jungda terbiasa diam dan menikmati hidangan, kadangan ada beberapa wanita yang mengajaknya berbicara, mungkin mereka heran kenapa orang seperti Jungda bisa ada di sini.

Jungda itu dari Siheung dan bukannya Seoul, bukan juga dari keluarga yang kaya, dia bisa dibilang Cinderella abad ini sampai bisa bersama dengan Joonmyun.

"Gaunmu bagus."

Jungda menoleh mendengar suara itu, seperti biasa suara yang tidak dia kenal.

"Kalau boleh aku memuji."

"Terimakasih." Dan Jungda tersenyum, kalau kata Joonmyun, formalitas.

"Warna lipstickmu juga bagus." Katanya lagi, seorang wanita yang lebih tinggi dari Jungda, dia memikat dengan sangat.

"Omong-omong, aku Zitian, Huang Zitian."

"Jungda, Kim Jungda." Kata Jungda, meniru gaya Zitian memperkenalkan diri.

"Tunggu-" Zitian seperti teringat sesuatu, dia berpikir agak lama sambil memandangi Jungda, "Kim Jungda yang istrinya Kim Joonmyun?" Tanya Zitian.

"Kau tahu aku?" Tanya Jungda, heran dan senang saat akhirnya seseorang benar-benar menganggapnya.

"Aku hanya tahu dari cerita teman-temanku dan mereka benar, kau gadis yang berbeda dibanding yang lain. Lihatlah, semua orang selalu berusaha terlihat paling cantik padahal mereka tidak cantik sama sekali, selalu berlindung dibalik merek-merek ternama tapi tidak mengerti apa itu fashion, menyedihkan." Jelas Zitian.

"Dibanding mereka semua yang ada disini, kau berbeda. Kau yang terbaik, Jungda." Tambah Zitian.

"Terimakasih." Kata Jungda lagi, kali ini benar-benar berterimakasih. Zitian manis sekali, Jungda berharap bisa bertemu dengannya di pesta-pesta yang lain lagi.

"Wow, apa yang sedang Nona Huang dan Nyonya muda Kim lakukan disini."

"Jongin?"

"Kai!" Seru Zitian, Jongin memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hai, Jungda Noona, sepertinya Joonmyun Hyung kesulitan mencarimu." Kata Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jungda, dia memeriksa ponselnya dan benar saja Joonmyun sempat menghubunginya.

Jongin mengutak-atik ponselnya cepat, "Aku sudah bilang, kau bersamaku dan Tian."

"Oh, terimakasih, Jongin."

"Apapun untuk Nyonya muda Kim."

Beberapa saat kemudian Joonmyun datang, memeluk pinggang Jungda, "Kau membuatku panik." Katanya, gayanya masih profesional bagai ini di kantor.

"Aku tidak kenama-mana, aku sedang makan." Kata Jungda.

"Omong-omong, inikah calon Nyonya muda Kim yang satu lagi?" Tanya Joonmyun, tidak menambah-nambah masalah dengan membahas Jungda yang membuatnya panik.

"Nyonya Kim yang satu lagi?" Tanya Jungda.

Jongin dan Zitian tersenyum, "Ya, dia calon Nyonya muda Kim yang satu lagi." Jawab Jongin.

"Ah, kenapa tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" Tanya Jungda.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membesar-besarkannya." Kata Zitian, malu-malu.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu." Kata Jongin, dia memang mudah sekali lapar.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Zitian.

"Ya, kita masih harus bertemu Sehun, Tian."

"Ah, aku lupa. Padahal aku masih ingin bersama Jungda." Kata Zitian.

"Kau bisa main ke tempatku, kalau kau punya waktu." Kata Jungda.

"Aku akan main kapan-kapan." Kata Zitian, kemudian dia pergi dengan Jongin.

Jungda menghela napas, tapi sebenarnya dia senang.

"Aku suka anak itu." Katanya.

Joonmyun tersenyum, dia tahu sebenarnya Jungda tidak suka pesta seperti ini, jadi dia senang akhirnya Jungda bisa menikmatinya.

"Terimakasih." Kata Joonmyun, mencium tangan Jungda lembut.

"Kenapa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Jungda.

"Karena kau mau menemaniku."

"Bukankah itu sudah tugasku?"

Joonmyun tertawa, "Jadi bisa kita pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu." Jungda langsung menjawab.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar." Bisik Joonmyun dan Jungda tahu apa maksudnya itu, dia memukul lengan Joonmyun setelahnya.

.

.

.

Dasi dan jas Joonmyun ada pada Jungda yang lalu menggantungkan mereka asal pada sandaran kursi, Joonmyun membuka kancing-kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Jungda."

Jungda menoleh, rambutnya yang menghalangi resleting gaunnya diurai ke depan bahunya, "Iya?" Katanya.

"Aku menunggu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Ah..." Jungda mendekati Joonmyun dan bukannya melepas gaunnya dulu.

Joonmyun memeluknya, bergerak menciumnya.

Jungda tahu Joonmyun sudah lama menunggu jadi dia menurutinya. Joonmyun bisa jadi orang yang sabar, tapi kadang tidak terlatih untuk itu. Dia itu raja, raja kecil yang semua keinginannya pasti dituruti, makanya dia bisa bergulat dengan kakaknya hanya karena perbedaan pendapat yang sebenarnya bukan suatu masalah. Jungda kadang merasa harus hati-hati juga pada raja macam Joonmyun.

Tangan Joonmyun merayap ke punggung Jungda sementara bibir mereka masih bertemu, itu sedikitnya membuat pikiran tentang raja yang tadi Jungda pikirkan buyar. Pelukannya mengerat, posesif, egois, dan Jungda mengalungkan tangannya erat ke leher Joonmyun. Jungda menyadari ujung bibir Joonmyun yang ditarik membentuk senyum, Jungda bisa menebak apa lanjutannya.

Tangan Jungda perlahan turun ke dada Joonmyun, membuka kancing-kancing yang belum terbuka dan melepas kemejanya, sementara Joonmyun menarik resleting gaunnya. Dan bukannya melepas gaunnya, tangan Joonmyun justru menarik dalaman Jungda, Kim Joonmyun memang seringnya tidak bisa diprediksi.

Joonmyun yang seperti itu juga tiba-tiba menarik Jungda duduk dipangkuannya, dan ciumannya turun ke dada Jungda, menggigit-gigit kecil, Jungda sedikitnya suka sensasi dari rasa sakit jadi gigitan Joonmyun membuatnya merinding.

"Ah, Joonmyun..."

Jungda ingin lebih dan sesuatu yang lebih dari lebih, kalau hal seperti itu ada, Joonmyun mengangkat kepala sedikit dari dada Jungda, dan tersenyum. Jarinya bergerak di antara kaki Jungda.

Jungda sendiri mengunci bibir Joonmyun dengan bibirnya, tangannya turun menarik sabuk Joonmyun. Tangan Joonmyun meraba pahanya, menarik gaunnya melewati kaki.

"Naik! Naik ke ranjang!" Perintahnya, membiarkan Jungda merangkak ke ranjang mereka di belakang mereka saat ini sambil menampar pantatnya.

Sudahkah Jungda bilang dia suka sensasi dari rasa sakit?

Joonmyun melepas celananya cepat dan merangkak ke atas Jungda yang menunggu.

Mereka berciuman lagi dan dengan mudah tubuh keduanya bergesekan, penghalang satu-satunya hanya tinggal bra hitam Jungda, tapi Joonmyun menyukainya jadi dia membiarkannya melekat lebih lama di tubuh Jungda daripada pakaian yang lain. Pelan-pelan, tangan Joonmyun mengangkat tubuh Jungda sampai dia bertumpu dengan sikunya sementara kakinya melingkar di pinggang Joonmyun. Joonmyun menyukai bra hitam Jungda dan karena itu harus dia yang membukanya, seperti saat ini, dan Joonmyun menariknya melewati tangan Jungda dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Lagi-lagi, ciumannya turun ke dada Jungda, tapi kali ini tidak hanya ciumannya, tangannyapun meremas gemas dada Jungda.

Jungda mengangkat kepala Joonmyun dari dadanya dan menatap matanya dalam, Joonmyun sudah bisa membaca apa yang Jungda inginkan.

Joonmyun masuk perlahan, Jungda mendesah, "Seperti ini?" Tanya Joonmyun menggoda.

Jungda malu, "Joon, cium aku." Katanya dan Joonmyun menciumnya.

Joonmyun bergerak dengan cepat, tapi Jungda tidak keberatan. Dia sudah sering membiasakan diri dengan Joonmyun sampai rasanya dia hapal bagaimana Joonmyun itu.

Dan karena dia hapal bagaimana Joonmyun itu dia sudah tidak kaget saat Joonmyun menariknya ke atas tubuhnya, menungganginya. Dia bergerak dengan sendirinya dan Joonmyun meremas pahanya, pelan-pelan ke atas ke dadanya.

Jungda tersenyum, melambatkan temponya tiba-tiba, "Kau suka sekali dengan dadaku." Katanya, peluh yang menetes terlihat bersinar.

Joonmyun terkesima melihat istrinya sendiri, "Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu." Katanya. Joonmyun melebarkan tangan dan Jungda memeluknya.

Joonmyun membanting Jungda ke ranjang dan ada di atasnya lagi,dia bergerak dalam tempo cepat dan mencium Jungda dengan penuh cinta.

"Ah! Joonmyun!"

Joonmyun menggeram rendah di telinga Jungda dan menyusulnya ke puncak.

Napas Jungda tidak teratur, tapi dia senang. Ada di samping Joonmyun dan menemaninya dipercayainya bukan sebagai kesulitan, tapi suatu takdir yang indah.

.

FIN

.

PWP dan tanpa melewati editing, maafkan aku.


End file.
